


Partings

by MistressKat



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-07
Updated: 2010-03-07
Packaged: 2017-10-07 19:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not saying goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neppu](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=neppu).



> Prompt: [This picture](http://oye.deviantart.com/art/pigeons-41169014).

It’s a coward’s way out, but Radek takes it anyway.

He rolls out of the bed and fumbles for his glasses, getting dressed in the dark. His bag is waiting beside the door. Under the blankets Rodney breathes heavy and even, which is how Radek knows that he’s awake.

Neither of them says anything.

The winter outside the hotel hits him in the face like a goodbye, bitter and cold. He takes a cab to the airport, closing his eyes when they pass the turn to the SGC.

Tomorrow Rodney is going home. Radek is just going back to Prague.


End file.
